


Found out

by Readerstories



Series: Castiel x reader [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a castiel x reader fluff where the reader is a hunter and travels with the boys and the boys find out cas and the reader are in a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found out

Keeping a secret from the Winchesters boys wasn’t as hard as you had thought. You had always thought they were smart, but on some things they could be oblivious. The fact that you and Castiel had been together for almost a year and they had yet to discover it was surprising. You wasn’t that careful either. You often held hands (under the table though), always sat next to each other when possible, you joked with Cas (sometimes he even got it and joked back), and you always stole kisses when they were focused on other things. They will probably find it out someday, but you don’t really care.

It’s just another town, yet another hunt. The vampire nest had been fairly easy to find and destroy. (No broken bones are great.) The boys are out at the local bar, trying to use up the adrenalin from the hunt. You are in your hotel room, just relaxing in your pyjamas. Dislocating your shoulder was never fun, and you have stated that as the reason to bail out on them. In reality you were waiting for Castiel to come, but no need to tell them that. You rub your shoulder and then you feel another one on top of your own. You don’t jump; you are used to him just popping up out of nowhere and you not noticing.

“What happened?” Castiel asks, squeezing your hand. You get up and turn around, not letting go of his hand.

“Just a dislocated shoulder Cas, nothing serious, I will be fine.” You lead him to the bed, only letting go of his hand to get into it. You hear rustling of clothes and shoes being put aside. Cas crawls in behind you, hugging you close. He kisses your shoulder and then puts his hand there. You feel a slight, warm tingeling.

“Healing my shoulder for something so small, you are spoiling me.”

“I don’t want you to feel any pain.”

“Hmmm, it’s nice” you say, already falling asleep. Distantly you hear your door opening and Sam’s voice.

“Hey, do you want a beer?...... Cas?” Even so close to sleep you van hear the confusion in his voice.

“Hello Sam. I don’t think the beer is needed, but thank you for the offer.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” A slight pause.

“Are you guys dating?”

“Yes, we are. We have been doing so for some time now. That you have not found out before now is astounding really,” Castiel says with a calm voice.

“Well okay, you kids be safe. Me and Dean are going to bed now too. See you in the morning I guess.” The door closes softly, leaving you and Castiel alone again.

“You don’t mind them knowing do you?” he asks you. You shake your head. You turn around, pulling him even closer, snuggling close.

“I know they won’t care, but we will be teased a lot now. Dean will probably have a field day messing with us as much as possible.” Castiel laughs, giving you a squeeze.

“He will have a lot of fun, we both know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
